Duteous
by HeddaGabler
Summary: She has always been an ambitious woman. Thus, she settles for no one less than the leader of the dog demon tribe. But will she be able to lead the life she has been trained for or is she in for a rude awakening? Told in 100 drabbles.
1. Preparation

Hello!

A new story was born for a challenge I want to participate in. The epic drabble challenge at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal. 100 drabbles of 100-300 words to tell the story of a minor character of the IY universe.

Prompt: Swank. Chosen word count: 100. Posted March 5th 2011.

I am still uncertain about the rating, so let's find out together where this story will lead us. As always, feedback is always appreciated.

Love,

Hedda

Disclaimer: All characters of the IY universe belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

+++ooo+++

White hair elaborately put up in a bun, a peach blossom adorned to it. The make-up was powdery fitting like a second skin. The midnight blue eye shadow stood in sharp contrast with golden eyes, scarlet lips with fair skin. Multiple layers of kimonos in rich colours demanded an aristocratic bearing.

The female inuyoukai couldn't suppress a smirk at her swank reflection in the mirror before her. An abigail handed the lady an ebony fan and she opened it. While cooling herself down, she peered over the rim of the fan.

Her object of desire wouldn't be able to withstand.


	2. Entrance

Prompt: Savage – 100 words. Posted March 5th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Everyone waited patiently for the leader to enter. The great hall was full of inuyoukai of both genders. None of them was in their true form, as it was unpractical for the purposes of a ball. Thus, it was even more surprising, when suddenly a giant white dog entered the hall, growling fiercely, baring his teeth.

"Leave it to the Inu no Taisho to make an extraordinary entrance," the lady said casually to her companion.

Indeed, only this savage beast, powerful and deathly alike would pose a suitable husband for her. After all, she was quite savage and untamed herself.


	3. Daring

Prompt: Neglect – 100 words. Posted March 5th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

She could sense him approaching, his musky scent invaded her nose and she relished it, without showing any sign that she had noticed him at all. Instead, she continued to gaze at the daedal screen in front of her. The sparrows were quite enticing.

When he cleared his throat, she still didn't turn around. She was playing with fire risking to get burnt and yet, her audacity was rewarded.

"Every single female's eyes are trained onto this Inu no Taisho and yet the lady before me prefers the sparrows."

At that she turned around.

"They are most interesting," she said.


	4. Names

I am so sorry for the long delay. As a small attempt for compensation, I'll post seven chapters in row. Special thanks to Rickashay for her sweet and encouraging reviews. 3

Prompt: Diversion – 100 words. Posted September 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

The great dog demon general leaned against the screen she had been watching before, his arms folded in front of his broad chest. He had a triumphant smile plastered all over his noble face. 'Oh dear, how awfully wrong you are', she thought smirking internally.

"And does this beautiful lady have a name?" he asked softly.

However, the aristocratic woman turned on her heels and walked two paces away from him. She stopped and watched him from over her shoulder.

"I heard that the negotiations with the panther demon tribe didn't go well," she drawled.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What?"


	5. Persistence

Special thanks to Rickashay for her sweet and encouraging reviews. 3

Prompt: Query – 100 words. Posted September 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

He shook his head. "Maybe it would help if I'd introduce myself first?"

She smiled. It would be a gamble, but it was like they said: 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'. If she really wanted to outdo the other women, she'd have to make a lasting impression on their leader. And she would have to do it her way.

"Did it help with the cats?" she asked innocently.

His upper lip began to tremble slightly. "Your name. Now," he growled.

She bowed curtly, then left the stunned man behind.

'Thought you wouldn't be rejected, now did you?' she thought haughtily. 'Men.'


	6. Siblings

Special thanks to Rickashay for her sweet and encouraging reviews. :3

Prompt: Boomerang – 100 words. Posted September 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

"How could you have been so foolish?" her brother asked in disbelief.

The demon lady put the red flower she had held in her hand back into its bouquet, before she answered. "What do you mean, Nori?"

He ran his hand over his face. "You turned the Inu no Taisho down. Rumour has it that you even… Even _insulted _him! Don't you know what consequences this may have for our family?"

She sighed. "Then pray tell, who do you think sent me theese flowers?" she retorted snippily.

He gaped at the flowers.

"Who is the fool, now?" the woman asked.


	7. Gifts

Special thanks to Rickashay for her sweet and encouraging reviews. :3

Prompt: Swain – 100 words. Posted September 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

Two days later Nori visited his sister again. By that time her chambers threatened to burst with elaborate flowers bouquets and exorbitantly expensive jewels. She showed him the Inu no Taisho's newest tokens of affection, or at least, what their great leader took it for.

"Do you reckon I should answer this poor swain's prayers?" she asked her brother mockingly.

Nori paled considerably. She sighed again. She often sighed, when her brother was around, as he was a coward and according to him, her behaviour endangered his position at court. She sometimes wondered how he was able to stand himself.


	8. Order

Special thanks to Rickashay for her sweet and encouraging reviews. :3

Prompt: Frank – 100 words. Posted September 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

She was walking through the most beautiful gardens of the city, when suddenly she felt someone standing behind her. She didn't need to turn around to recognize the man.

"I want you to come to my palace, tonight," he hissed into her ear. "This is not a request."

He turned on his heels and stomped away. 'He is still young', she thought amused. She turned around and saw his white hair swaying behind him in the wind.

"Milord!" she called after him. He was already several yards away from her, but she knew he would hear her. "Mizuki," she whispered.

+++ooo+++ 

Google told me that Mizuki means "beautiful moon". Fitting, don't you think? ;)


	9. Perfect

Special thanks to Rickashay for her sweet and encouraging reviews. :3

Prompt: Moil – 100 words. Posted September 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

Mizuki's abigail brushed, tied, painted, polished and, after a while, began to sweat, which was understandable, as her mistress barked commands at her every few seconds and criticised whenever something differed from her idea.

Yet, Mizuki's behaviour was also understandable, because tonight she had to look absolutely perfect. Tonight would be her chance to reel in the Inu No Taisho. And if she played her cards well, she wouldn't even have to undress. Tonight would also prove to her that all the hard work she had invested hadn't been in vain.

"Redo the last knot," she growled at her abigail.


	10. Elegance

Special thanks to Rickashay for her sweet and encouraging reviews. :3

Prompt: Muscular – 100 words. Posted September 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

Mizuki observed Toga closely, as he was showing her his collection of maps. His body and movements differed from other inuyoukai men. Unlike those slender, yet graceful men, Toga was rather muscular and his movements were quite straight-line, if not a bit crude.

The reason was simple: Toga wasn't born into nobility. He had been a poor bloke, but because of his immense strength and will power he had overthrown the former leader and outrivaled the other possible successors.

Mizuki wasn't interested in effeminate glamour boys. No, she had set her eyes on Toga, crude and wild as he was.


	11. Kisses

After a long absence, I have returned from the depths of... Who cares? ^^ Anyway, the depths gave me a new work schedule on the way, so that I will be (hopefully) able to resume regular updates. ;)

Prompt: Gentle – 100 words. Posted January 17th 2012.

Enjoy!

And a huge thanks to the people reading this or other stories of mine. :)

+++ooo+++

Due to the numerous layers of her kimono, she didn't felt much of Toga's gentle kisses, whose mouth had started at her left hand and was now currently heading towards her shoulder. However, the pressure his right hand exerted on her back – that she felt quite intensely.

Mizuki felt her muscles aching to return the caresses, yet her mind would hear none of it. She had a plan to follow and she wouldn't risk her entire future for a few moments of flimsy passion.

No.

Toga lips arrived at her neck and he was breathing against her bare skin.

"Stop."


	12. Difference

Chapter no. 12 of Duteous. I hope you like it. :)

Prompt: Torment – 100 words. Posted January 23rd 2012.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Yet another expensive vase shattered noisily, as Toga smashed it against the wall. Mizuki however maintained her calm façade.

"Why do you always keep me at bay?" he roared. "Can't you feel that I love you?"

Mizuki almost snorted. Men never were able to tell the difference between love and lust.

She was brought out of her thoughts, when Toga kneeled in front of her, placing his head on her lap.

"Why do you torment me, Mizuki? Don't you feel the same about me?" he asked in a softer voice than before.

Mizuki sighed and began to caress his cheek.


	13. Victory

The next entry for the epic drabble challenge at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal. Prompt: Piety - 100 words. Published on January 25th 2012.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

"What can I do so that you won't reject me anymore?" Toga asked softly.

"There is nothing you can do, milord," Mizuki replied.

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Please understand. I am descendant of one of the oldest and most noble families of our kin. If I would give myself to a man, unmarried as I am, I would dishonour my ancestors by disobeying the divine laws." Carefully she brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Even if the man in question is indeed the leader of our kin."

"Then marry me, Mizuki."

Her eyes grew wide.

_Finally._


	14. Wedding

Elation - 100 words.

+++ooo+++

It was her day.

The crowd cheered as her palanquin arrived at the festively decorated sanctuary. When she got off, she straightened up. Her wedding gown sparkled in the morning sun, as she slowly glided across the yard towards the priests and her future husband, who was smiling broadly.

Finally, she would be able to play her role in life, her destined role at the top of the dog demon tribe. She had augmented the honour of her family beyond anyone's wildest dreams. However, that was secondary at the moment.

It was her day. The happiest day in her life.


	15. Night

The next entry for the epic drabble challenge at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal. Prompt: Bodily - 100 words. And thank you all very much for the sweet reviews and the favouring/reading of this story. :)

+++ooo+++

It was a beautiful starry night crowned by a silvery glowing full moon. There was a soft breeze outside that carried the scent of freshly blossomed flowers. The gentle breeze also cooled down the two bodies of the leader of the dog demon tribe and his wife, though they had no interest in the lovely scenery above them. They were occupied with more earthly doings.

Both were relishing the sweet taste of their respective conquest. Both were sharing their heat with the other. Both had high hopes for their future.

Both were unaware of their nightmares coming true one day.


	16. Ambitions

"There can't be no mistaking in the intentions of the panthers, milord," general Sadeki said to her mate, who was more lying across his throne than sitting on it, transfixed with her new kimono.

"Is that so?" Mizuki replied, clutching the arms of the newly build throne tightly. "Can you prove your accusation? If not, you should leave. You are testing your ruler's patience."

Sadeki looked hopefully at Toga, but he dismissed him with a flick of his hand. Mizuki smiled at the retreating general. He was the first to witness the change in hierarchy, but certainly not the last.

+++ooo+++

The next entry for the epic drabble challenge at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal. Prompt: Pyramid - 100 words. Published on December 4th 2012.


End file.
